


The Huntress

by mmgio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmgio/pseuds/mmgio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on the ride of their lives with a new teenage sister to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress

One night while the crisp snow fell like blankets on the already fallen mounds of white ice crystals that drifted with the slight wind that made the air feel crisper than it actually was. I sat on the stiff carpet that covered the floor of my cream colored bedroom that made it look like a guest room that has never been used. Over the last 9 months since I moved to Granger, Indiana I have been trying to make it feel more homey like hanging pictures of my favorite places like London, Italy, Paris ,and painting my closet door to look like a TARDIS from my favorite TV show Doctor Who. But it still feels like a dream and I am about to wake up in my bed back in Connecticut again.

It was about 9:30p.m when they came into my life for the first since I was born. Their father had known my mom before I was born more than 13 years ago. My mom was a huntress, she fought demons for a living, and my dad was a knight of hell, an evil spirit sent to earth by the king of hell, their love was forbidden by the other clans of hunters and the other knights of hell but they did not care one bit. So they ran away to keep me and my two sisters, C and G, safe but that did not last as long as they had hoped. And this is the story of of how I met Sam and Dean Winchester and became a Huntress.


End file.
